Misery can be for more than one
by Seto-Kaiba's-fan
Summary: Everyone always does stories on how Gozaburo infulineced Seto...but how did Mokuba feel about thier childhood?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

This is from Mokuba's pov using the song "I'm ok" From Christina Aguilera and _((lalalalalalalalaa)) _is the song

* * *

_Mokuba's pov _

My brother is so strong, he put up with all of "father's" beatings just for me. I feel so bad to look at how he acts now so cold and heartless to everyone else…but not to me…if Seto's going to mean to people it should me. He only put up with so much because he loves me. Then there is "father" who caused all of this he seemed so nice at first then he turned on us, I don't understand how someone could be so cruel…I'm glad he's gone he use to scare me so much.

_((Once upon a time there was a little boy._

_In his early years he had to learn._

_How to grow up living in a war that he called home._

_Never knew just where to turn for shelter from the storm._

_It hurt me to see the pain across my brother's face every time my father's fist put him in his place._

_Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room. Hoping it would be over soon.))_

I remember how I use cry… my "father" would scream and hit and basically have a fit, for no reason he would hurt Seto so much and when he tried to do the same to me Seto would stand in his way. Every time I see Seto's cold face around everyone else I feel his pain and the horrors of our past come flying back in my face.

_(( Bruises fade father but pain remains the same._

_I still remember how you kept me so afraid._

_Strength is my brother for all the love he gave._

_And every morning that I wake I look back on yesterday…I'm ok))_

I'm okay I really am but Seto is not, Seto was hurt, broken and scared, and all I did was stare never tried to help him only asked if he was ok he would always say yes…but somehow I knew…that he was lying trying to cover up his pain so I wouldn't feel bad but it just didn't work.

_((I often wonder why I carry all this guilt._

_When it's you who helped me put up all these walls I've built._

_Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door._

_Echoes of a broken child screaming please no more._

_Daddy don't you understand the damage that you've done._

_For you it's just a memory but for me it still lives on))_

I'm glad Seto pressed charges against that jerk…I'm glad we don't have to see him anymore…but the pain he caused is still there and I don't think it's going to go away.

_(( Bruises fade father but pain remains the same._

_I still remember how you kept me so afraid._

_Strength is my brother for all the love he gave._

_And every morning that I wake I look back on yesterday…I'm ok))_

I've noticed over the years all the scars and marks you've left on Seto so you'll never actually be gone…I know it's not good to think this way but I just wish you'd die "father"…you've done so much to us…what have we done to you?

_((It's not so easy to forget, all the marks you left along his neck._

_When I was thrown against cold stares._

_And everyday afraid to come home in fear of what I might see next._

_Bruises fade father but pain remains the same._

_I still remember how you kept me so afraid._

_Strength is my brother for all the love he gave._

_And every morning that I wake I look back on yesterday…I'm ok))_

I will do my best to try and help Seto out of his locked up misery and I will free myself from your grip of pain…Seto and I will stand tall and you father will be a part of us no more…


	2. Chapter 2

_Mokuba's pov_

I need to get Seto used to being around people, but the question is how? Where could we go that has people but wouldn't overwhelm him? We need to do this one step at a time.

"Seto?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if maybe we could go to the park"

"I don't know…I have a lot of work to do"

"Please?"

I'm not giving up on you Seto, you deserve to be happy. I can see the guilt in your eyes for saying no to me, but I won't give up…I'm going to help you pull through.

"Please Seto? We barely spend time together anymore"

As soon as I saw your sad smile I knew you had changed your mind, you shouldn't have to smile sadly…I want you to be happy. Today I'll help you take your first step to change.

**_The Park_**

As we were walking through the park I couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable Seto looked, he usually avoided places with lots of people. Maybe if I start a conversation it would be easier for him.

"It's beautiful ne?"

"I guess"

I couldn't help but frown a bit at Seto's response, but I suppose it can't be helped. But when I looked up I saw a very familiar looking star fish shaped hair, oh no…I have nothing against Yugi and his friends but Seto isn't ready to deal with them yet. Apparently Seto noticed them too seeing how he was glaring in their direction.

"…Come on Mokuba, let's go"

I didn't want to go, but I didn't want Seto to get in a fight either…maybe I'll be able to bring Seto back another day. When I turned to look back I saw Jou and everyone running towards us apparently we've been spotted.

"Hey Kaiba, how's it going?"

When I saw Seto turn around I did as well…well at least Seto is acknowledging their existence. I just hope Jou doesn't start something…I don't want Seto to get hurt…again.

"Can't even answer a simple question with out being rude?"

I guess I should've seen that one coming, I wish everyone would just leave Seto alone. I know the argument isn't all Jou's fault it's Seto's fault too but…I wish they would stop.

"Actually I am quite capable of answering a question. I was only rude because the question was from you"

"No wonder you have no friends who would want to be with a rich snob who can only concentrate on his company because it's the only thing that actually needs him"

I couldn't believe Jou said that! Even though he's not showing it I know that probably really hurt Seto. Jou obviously wasn't listening to Yugi was pleading for him to stop.

"Joey stop it!"

"It alright, let him run his mouth. Because I already know that you think the same as him"

I felt my eyes widened, they didn't all think that…did they? I thought it was just Jou who held a grudge.

"That's not true! You don't think that do you?"

As soon as I said that they all looked down at the ground as if it were remotely interesting. Now I knew Seto was right…they just didn't want me to know.

"Well the way he treats everybody who wouldn't?"

I can't take this they have no clue what he's been through! They don't know why he acts the way he does, they don't know…he was forced to be this way. Even if they don't understand…I'm going to stick up for Seto.

"I don't think that"

"Of course you don't you're his brother"

Now I was angry, not just at them but at the whole world. It's all everyone does, they just sit there and judge others without even bothering to look deeper.

"No I don't think that because I know why he acts the way he does!!!"

"Oh? What there's actually a reason…I thought it came naturally to him"

I'm actually surprised Seto hasn't done anything besides glare at Jou, I think everyone was focused on Jou because he was the one talking though the others weren't saying anything I know they're using Jou to speak their silent thoughts.

"Yes, there is a reason!! You don't understand!! You never have but you decide to go say means things to people even though they probably have a reason for acting the way they do!"

"Hmm I never thought of it that way. But I think the only Kaiba acts that way because he has a poll stuck up his ass"

I can't believe he just said that, why does everyone make assumptions even though the know nothing about the person they're insulting? No wonder there's so much war…everyone speaks before they think.

"Jou, Seto has been through more than you would imagine. He'll always be more of a man than you"

I could tell Jou was angry at me, by the way he was glaring at me. Must've taken a blow to his pride.

"Oh yeah and why is that? Have you brain washed your little brother Kaiba?"

"Jou, I think you should stop"

I couldn't help it the tears started running down my face; Anzu obviously told Jou to stop because of my tears…she probably wouldn't care if Seto cried.

"No, not until I find out this "reason" as Mokuba states for why his robot of a brother is such an ass"

"Jou you're an insensitive jerk!! Hasn't it sunk through your thick skull that Seto's life hasn't been easy?"

I didn't want to be mean, and I didn't want to yell…but Jou was taking this too far. I just couldn't hold my anger in anymore.

"Why wouldn't it be easy he's smart, rich and owns a company what could be so hard about it?"

"There's a lot more behind it! Seto didn't just get the company in fact he didn't want it!! But he had no choice"

"Why? Did someone beat it in to him?"

Though no one else did I saw the pain the flickered in Seto's eyes when Jou said that. Seto turned a bit indicating for me that he was leaving. I looked at Jou again he doesn't understand…he never will.

"Mokuba…let's go"

"…alright"

"What's wrong Kaiba? Are you going to run away?"

Why couldn't Jou just leave Seto alone…he wasn't doing anything wrong so can't Jou just let it go? This was suppose to help Seto…not hurt him.

"My brother doesn't run away…he went through a lot of pain for me Joey and he didn't run away!!!"

"Mokuba that's enough!"

I could tell Seto wasn't happy when I said that, I knew I was telling them more than Seto wanted them to know…but I just want them to understand and stop hurting him.

"W-what do you mean by a lot of pain?"

I wanted to tell them…I wanted to so bad, but the words just wouldn't come out. The only thing coming out were tears and sobs.

"Jou, I don't think Mokuba can talk now"

Everyone looked at Anzu, happy that maybe that would make Jou stop…but somehow I had a feeling that Jou wasn't going to stop.

"Fine then I'll ask money bags"

Seto was glaring at Jou; this wasn't going to turn out well. I wish Jou would stop.

"I don't have to tell you anything about my past"

"Yes, you do"

"No, I don't have to tell you anything. So mind your own business"

"Seto, why won't you tell us?"

I looked over at Yugi; it was the first time he said something the whole time. But it wasn't what I wanted to hear. Apparently it's not what Seto wanted to hear either"

"Because I don't want and I don't need your pity"

I'm sorry Seto…I really am. All I wanted to do was help you…but you just ended up getting hurt again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why would we give you pity?"

"There are lots of reasons, now if you don't mind I have more important things to do than explain my past to the likes of you"

"After all we've done for you Kaiba, I think we deserve to know why you act the way you do"

As the conversation went on, I couldn't help but notice Seto's patience wearing thin, and the fact that he was getting colder. After all they've put him through…they deserve nothing from him.

"Come on Seto, let's get going"

"Gladly"

"Don't think this is the end!! We'll be back and we will find out what you're trying to hide!"

I don't understand how they can all be so cruel? Why can't they just leave him alone? If they knew what's he's been through they wouldn't be so mean. They'd just give him pity…Seto doesn't need pity; he gives himself enough pity to last him forever.

_Seto's pov_

Imbeciles! I can't even walk through the park with my brother without them pestering me with their stupid antics. If they only knew…I bet they wouldn't act that way. If they only knew, they would probably just say "Oh we're so sorry" Yes, that's exactly what they would say. But do they think that will actually help me? Oh yes, you're all so sorry to hear that what good will it do me to know that you're sorry? I can't just forget everything because you're sorry. I wish I could but I can't… so I'll just do what I do best. I'll ignore everyone else and just be by myself that's obviously how I was supposed to live. And Mokuba is only here because he has to…where else is he supposed to go?

_Jou's__ pov_

"What do you think that Mokuba meant by we don't know how much Seto has been through?"

"I'm not exactly sure."

I was barely listening to the conversation around me…money bags has a secret and I need to know what it is.

"I'll find out, I'm actually surprised there's actually a reason he's such an ass"

"How exactly are you going to find out Joey?"

"It's not going to include something illegal is it?"

I looked over at Ryou's worried face…if Ryou didn't want me to find out illegally then how am I suppose to find out?

"Uh, not anymore"

"Jou, I think you should just wait until Mokuba or Seto is ready to tell us"

"Anzu is right; judging by what just happened it must be something bad"

"Especially if Seto thinks if we know we'll give him pity"

I know I should wait for Mokuba to tell us…I think its obvious Seto's not going to. But everyone was tempting me so bad…I need to know what it is!

"Well even if it is I'm going to find anyway"

"How?"

Well much to Ryou's disapproval, I'm going to have to find out illegally. I'm not waiting for them to tell us…if they even tell us. I know curiosity killed the cat…but according to Seto I'm a dog.

"I'll do what I do best"

"What? Be a noisy jerk?"

"No…"

"Be annoying?"

"Is this what you guys really think of me?"

"Oh! Are you going to try to be a detective again?"

"…"

"Or are you just going to stalk him?"

Is this what they really think of me? Honestly there's a much better way of doing this and unless I get caught I won't even have to associate with Mokuba and Kaiba.

"NO!!! Do guys really think I'm that low?"

"So then what are you going to do?"

It's so simple I don't see why they haven't figured it out. If this secret is so terrible there must be clues in the house, and I know they won't let me in the house…so that means there's only one other way to get in.

"Breaking and entering of course!!"


	4. Chapter 4

It was late about 12:40 p.m... A person dressed in a Dimono high uniform roamed the city secretly and quietly. He stopped at his destination the Kaiba mansion. He quickly climbed over their fence only one thing went wrong while doing so he had ripped their pants so the fabric was hanging on by a thread. They quietly came through an open window, only to find the Youngest Kaiba asleep and the Eldest Kaiba not home.

They began their search not planning on stopping until they found what they needed. They seemed to be in one of many basements in the mansion. They quickly noticed they were in the security room with all the videos from probably ever since Kaiba lived there. There was a large cabinet that had many locks on it. But they managed to pick all of the locks. When they opened the cabinet there were millions of videos that Kaiba probably didn't want people to see.

But they figured if these didn't tell them what they wanted to know, then probably nothing else would. They grabbed every single video that was there shoved it in a bag and were preparing to leave. Then they heard a creaking door open, they knew they had to get out of there fast. They pushed the bag of videos out the window and then proceeded in pushing themselves out through the window. As soon as they got out, they grabbed the bag and ran faster then they had ever run before.

_Seto's pov_

After I opened my front door, I heard muffled noises coming from the basement. Unless it was Mokuba who would be idiotic enough to try and break into my house? But as I walked past the couch I noticed a jungle of black hair…the poor kid he was probably waiting for me. But this was no time dwell on that; I find no need to call security I'll deal with this person personally.

When I opened the door to the basement it had made a loud creaking sound, now they probably know I'm here. I'll have to get that fixed. The noise is coming from the security room…but the lock is still on the door how could anyone be in there? The window! Fuck.

I unlocked the blasted door as fast as I could, but when I opened the door my worst fears were confirmed. The many locks that use to be securing the steel case were now scattered all over the floor. It seemed hard to believe that someone would break into my mansion only to steal some tapes and leave. It didn't sink in until now exactly what tapes they had stolen.

"Fuck…"

I didn't want anyone to ever see those tapes…ever. I was planning on destroying them, but I never had the time. If they watch those tapes I'll be ruined! I have to get them back before it's too late!

As I was about to leave to call the police, this blue fabric caught in the window caught my eye. I grabbed and quickly identified it as fabric from Dimono High uniform…no other fabric was this cheap. Well since it was a student…I'll figure it out for myself. I'll make sure they don't live to see what's on those tapes!

Skf: Sorry that was so short, but my mom is standing beside me looking at me pretty evilly. So I have to stop, but I'll update as soon as I can


	5. Chapter 5

_Seto's pov_

__

Who would have the lack of intelligence and the motive to rob me? They must want to know something…but what?

"Oh, hey Jou!"

"Hey Yugi!"

Stupid idiots…can't they wait until they're closer to say hi instead of yelling across the classroom. Anyway, I must find out before they watch those tapes…I don't think I could stand knowing that someone knew all about my past and I didn't know they knew.

"Jou! You have a hole in your uniform!"

"I do? Oh yeah, that happened last night…"

Must they talk so loud? It hard to concentrate when I keep picking up bits of their idiotic ramblings…maybe it was the big five? They've been out to get me for a long time now.

"Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy Kaiba!"

Grr what does that stupid mutt want? And why does he have such a confidence look on his face? I don't see why he bothers to talk to me when he knows I'm just going to snap at him.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Oh, you know…I was just wondering how your night went?"

What the hell? Since when does he care how my night went? Hm he's acting pretty suspicious; I wonder what he's hiding.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"What? Can't I be friendly?"

No, you seem highly incapable of such a thing. Why is he so curious all of a sudden anyway?

"Alright class, take your seats!"

_Normal pov_

The young CEO had been thinking about Jou's sudden interest in his life until realized Jou must know about last night, or he never would've cared. He was just overly excited thinking that he actually outsmarted him. But he decided to make sure it was Jou before he beat up some innocent person. Although…even if it was an innocent person he still would've had fun beating them up

Seto Look over at Jou who was carelessly making spit balls totally oblivious to fact the teacher was standing right in front of him screaming his name. Seto pulled out the piece of fabric that he found caught on the window edge; he lowered his head and found a hole in Jou's pants. Closing one eye he placed the fabric in front of the whole and from what he could see from his distance, which wasn't very far… the fabric fit perfectly into Jou's hole.

'_Well, well little puppy. You thought you outsmarted me? Ha! I'm on to you and soon it will all be over!'_

**_After School _**

Jou walked out of the school alone…because he got detention and everyone else went home already. As Jou was walking, Seto decided it was time to get rid of the puppy and get rid of him once and for all.

"Hello Puppy"

Jou jumped a bit, and slowly turned around he had a pretty good feeling he knew who it was. But before Jou knew it he was pinned rather painfully against a wall.

"I believe you have something of mine dog"

Jou gulped this was not going to end well…if he was still alive to see the end of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Skf: I would like to take the time to thank my reviewers 

**animefanatickid25**: ; Lol, poor Jou…everyone is against him. Well here is the long awaited butt kicking

**Ladyneria**: Thanks! Don't worry Jou will get beat up.

**Shizuka1**: Oh don't worry…you'll find out soon

**Insane4seto**: O.O Don't worry, I'm finishing. There's no need for any kicking of the ass. Oh, and no sorry I don't have a Macintosh. Why do you ask?

**Angel of ****Midnight**** Darkness**: T.T I'm sorry…I tired to make it long

**shadowheart378**: Muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha Don't worry Jou wont get away without a couple of bruises

**Lone Wolf55**: Thanks!

**Pruningshears**: O.o If Seto destroyed the tapes, then there wouldn't be any point to this story at all! Joey? Work a VCR? I don't think he has enough brainpower for that.

* * *

"Heh…fancy meeting you here Kaiba"

Of course Jou's stalling did not help the situation.

"Stop with your antics puppy. I want those tapes!"

Jou was starting to get very nervous; he was not too keen on dying. So he decided he should go along with his favourite motto. 'When in doubt, act as innocent as you can…then run like hell'

"Tapes? Kaiba what on earth are you talking about?"

But with Jou's stupid antics he only received a painful punch in the face.

"Listen puppy. I really don't give a flying fuck about your pitiful life. So give me the damn tapes or suffer a slow painful death"

Now Jou was really scared. Never had he'd seen such anger in Kaiba's eyes, but behind the flames there appeared to be a hint of fright. Was Kaiba scared of him seeing what was on those tapes? One would think anyone with common sense would've given the tapes back after seeing the young CEO's murderous gaze. But since Jou didn't have any common sense…and Kaiba not wanting the tapes to be seen just mad him even more curious. Now all Jou had to do is get away from Kaiba. Not an easy task.

"Kaiba…you need to calm down. You can't get the tapes back if I'm dead"

Kaiba's gaze only darkened

"Fortunately for you, I realize that. Now you'll either take me to where ever you hid them. Or I'll find them myself"

Jou was surprised he figured Kaiba would be angry that someone stole the tapes. But he didn't think Kaiba would go insane. Whatever is on those tapes must be pretty personal…now he really wanted to watch them.

"What do you care if I see what's on the tapes?"

This was a stupid question to ask, and resulted in Seto tightening his grip around Jou's neck and a very painful punch in the stomach. The fight went on with Jou asking stupid questions and getting hurt for it; Jou had successfully gained one black eye, a bloody nose, a sprained wrist, sore neck, and possibly kidney damage.

"I don't see what the problem is Kaiba"

Just as Kaiba was going to send another painful punch to Jou's already bruised face. Both boy's heard someone yell.

"Seto!"

Seto whipped his head around only to see little Mokuba coming towards them. Jou looked at his saviour with new found respect; he defiantly owed Mokuba something for saving his hide.

"Seto? Why do you have Jou pinned against the wall?"

"Yes, SETO. Why do you have me pinned against the wall?"

_Mokuba's pov_

I waved goodbye to my friends and started walking home, as I was passing Seto's high school I heard some people talking, one of them sounded like Seto…but what would he be doing here this late?

"It couldn't be him…could it?"

As I was walking over I immediately recognized Seto's trench coat, but as I came closer I saw he was pinning a very beat up looking Jou against a wall. My heart sank at the sight…I want Seto to be happy and make friends but him and Jou just keep fighting. Even if Jou deserved it I'm not going to let Seto beat him up.

"Seto!"

Seto turned around and looked at me, obviously a little embarrassed that I saw him beating up Jou and also a little surprised at my presence. Jou was looking at me like I was God; I guess he really wanted someone to save him.

"Seto, why do you have Jou pinned against a wall?"

"Yes, SETO. Why do you have me pinned against the wall?"

I couldn't help but glare at Jou a little for trying to make Seto angry; knowing that he couldn't do anything because I was there, Jou seemed to have got the message because he shut up pretty quick.

"What happened you two? And don't try to act stupid, because I'm quite aware that Seto was in the midst of kicking your butt Jou"

Seto bit his lip, and Jou looked kind of worried. It was obvious to me now that Jou started it but why did it look like Seto didn't want to tell me either?

"Well?"

Seto looked at Jou and then looked at me, and then Jou looked really scared almost like he wanted to run away. But Seto still had him pinned against the wall so he wouldn't be running away anytime soon.

"You two can't stay silent forever, what happened?"

Why is it that no one will tell me? Usually Seto is ecstatic about getting to point of out Jou's immaturity.

_Jou's pov_

Is Seto going to tell him? Oh man…Mokuba's going to hate me if he finds out what I did, especially if he knows what's on the tapes too. I don't see why Seto won't put me down, it's not like I could run away…it hurts too much. If anything I'd have to limp away and I don't think it would take much effort to catch me.

"Come on, what happened?"

Man, I hate lying to the kid but…obviously Seto doesn't want to tell him and either do I. There's only one thing I can think of to say and since no one else is going to say anything I might as well say it.

"Uh…it was Seto's fault"

Seto turned around and glared at me with all his might, apparently Mokuba noticed this too because now he was glaring at me…maybe that wasn't a smart thing to say after all.

"Don't treat me like a naïve little boy Jou, I can tell from the look in his eye that Seto hasn't done anything. So tell me Jou what you do?"

Damn, I should've known that Mokuba would be able to read Seto like a book. Now Mokuba was glaring at me intensely, Seto was slowly choking me, and I'm owing an explanation to Mokuba…what am I going to do?

"Uh…well…um…er"

"There's no use in stalling Jou…the sooner you tell me the sooner I'll get you some medical attention"

Crap! He's got me there, I really need to see a doctor I think my nose is broken. I look over only to see Seto smirking at me even he knows I'm screwed. I guess the only thing left to tell is the…truth.

* * *

Yes, extremely short I know. But it's still better than nothing…right?


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, long time no see. I'm really and truly sorry for such a long wait. And I would like to thank those of you who sent non-threatening e-mails to me. Sometimes I need a kick in the butt to get working on these things.

* * *

_Jou's pov_

I guess the only thing left is the…truth. But I don't want Mokuba to hate me…and well Seto already hates me so I guess that doesn't matter. Man, I really should've thought this out a little more thoroughly.

"Well uh…you see…last night…I kinda…"

This is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be, and Kaiba is enjoying my discomfort to tope it off. Mokuba is starting to look more and more like Kaiba every second that I stall.

"We don't have all day Jou"

I looked at Mokuba as he spoke and figured might as well spill the beans…it's now or death. I took one last breath hoping that I could survive this whole ordeal.

"Last night, I came into our house…and took something of Kaiba's…"

Mokuba looked at me with confusion written all over his face.

_Mokuba's pov_

"Last night, I came into our house…and took something of Kaiba's…"

Why would Jou steal from Seto? I understand why Seto would be upset from Jou stealing from him, but what could've Jou taken to make Seto so upset?

"Go on…"

Seto seems to be getting uncomfortable…what is he hiding from me?

"I took some video tapes that were locked in a cabinet"

I looked at Jou as he uncomfortably answered. Video tapes? What video tapes did we have, besides security cameras I haven't seen any cameras in the house since…since Gozaburo.

_Jou's pov_

Mokuba looked as if he'd just seen a ghost…man did everyone know what was on those tapes except me? I feel so lost.

_Seto's pov_

From the look on Mokuba's face I believe I could safely assume that he's figured out just what might be on those tapes…or at least when they were filmed.

"Mokuba…"

Jou and Mokuba both looked startled when I spoke almost as if they both forgot I was even there. Mokuba looked at me with tears in his eyes…but they slowly turned to anger that was not really directed at anyone here.

_Normal pov _

Mokuba gazed at Jou with a look of sadness and anger mixed into one.

"Jou, please return the tapes…"

Jou looked at Mokuba wondering even more what could possibly be on those tapes to hit both Kaiba's in such a way.

"If you let me down, I will"

Kaiba released his grip around Jou's neck and Jou plummeted to the ground with a thump. There was such an awkward silence that no one dared to move.

Seto decided to be the one to break the ice, as he quickly grabbed Jou's arm and threw to the front to begin leading the way. Jou was having a hard time fighting the temptation to ask why everyone wanted the tapes back so badly.

As they were walking Jou finally mustered the courage and asked the question that his mind was daring him to ask. Of course he directed it to Mokuba, in fear of getting pummelled by Seto again.

"Hey Mokuba, why do you want these tapes back so badly?"

Mokuba looked at Seto solemnly, then to Jou with tears resurfacing in his eyes.

"Because I want the suffering to end…I want it to all be over"

Seto's and Mokuba's eyes met and the painful silence had begun again, and Jou was still out of the loop. He did not understand what suffering Mokuba was speaking of, but he was determined to find out…even if it meant making a few enemies along the way.


End file.
